Move on
by Vash-san
Summary: What happens when you're betrayed by your closest friends? And you find out that you're someone whom you're not? Will it be easy to move on? Will you seek revenge? Full Summary inside. FemNaru , GaaFemNaru, AU , Bloodlines, wars...
1. Run away

AN : This story is going to be stupid and awkward, but please read it, thanks!

Full Summary : What do you do when the closest people break your heart? Will you be able to continue living, even when you find out that you're not really who you assumed you are? Will you want revenge, or will you cling to your new friends? GaaFemNaru?

Chapter 1 : The day after, Prologue

Watch as

It was a weird day. October 18th. Although, it was already autumn, it was still hot, very hot day. There was no moisture in the air. The sun was shining so brightly, that it pierced human skin with great ease. As she opened her eyes, wider and wider, all those short-term memories flooded into her. Again and again, playing, rewinding in front of her eyes.

How painful they were. Seeing it all again... it simply broke her heart. Her determination, which she had not so long ago... was gone. Her will to live was fading. She felt useless. Like trash.

-

"DEMON SCUM!"

"DIE YOU DEMONIC TRASH!"

"Why don't you simply die?"

"DIE DIE DIE!"

"Finally, YOU DIE!"

-

It went through her again, and again, and even then, it returned. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes were cold. Colder than winter. Colder than ice itself. For the first time in her life, she really felt it. She felt hatred. Real hatred. Finally, there was somebody, whom she really hated. Even though, it was painful, it was so.

At all the thoughts, her hand clinged to her heart.

After several seconds of simply staring into space, thinking about her pathetic life, and presence, she felt more determined. She still had some hope. Hopefully, there were at least three of those precious people out there. At that location. That was where she was heading.

She stood up from the sandy ground and continued to walk. It was hard. It was really hard and painful. She haven't eaten in several days, and truth to say, this was a desert she was stuck in. The sand... it was everywhere... and everything was so dry... Counting in her lips... her mouth... her body... it was all dry flat.

She was tired to death. Weak. But she continued. Hopefully, for one time in her life, she could be a bit selfish. She could let herself be saved.

Some people would call that normal thing, letting yourself be saved, when you're in need. Indeed, she was quite a different case... she always was, no matter from which point you're looking at it.

So she continued to walk. Walk. Walk. And walk. At least the walking was so difficult, and exhausting, so she would forget about everything for a while. Walk and forget. Walk and forget. Walk and look forward. Walk and don't look back. Yeah, that was pretty much it.

It was another hot day in the Sunagakure no Sato. Well, what do you expect? The village was in a desert after all... Well, it was a normal day. Life in Suna went normally. People gathered in the streets, people worked, kids were helping, or playing... It was a normal day.

It was six years since Suna was decimated in the war with Konoha. Indeed, they lost many things, and many people, and for about the first time, the village really felt like it was standing, and blossoming again. Yeah, after years of darkness, it really was a great time.

By this time, people weren't afraid of their leader, the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. He truly proved himself to be a caring guy, managing his village the best way he could, and of course, he was successful. As a result, he was admired among the population.

Now, back to the story.

Even though these great days, the village was still aware of everything. And so were guards, watching over the...uhm... sandy countryside, for enemies, or wanderers lost in the great desert of the Wind Country.

"Oi, Hitsu, do you see anything there?" Kaya asked the other guard, which was currently using a telescope to search the vicinity of the village for... anything.

Hitsu simply continued searching, but he answered her question "The North is clear, Kaya... i'll look to the North-West now..." Kaya simply nodded at this, even though no one saw it... well it wasn't important.

"Sou desu ka... continue searching, I'm go..." She wanted to say something about having a great, super-comfortable nap at the outpost, but she was cut off by Hitsu.

"There's someone there!" He pointed to the North-West "The person just collapsed... we better go and save him..."

Kaya sighed... she finally got to go for a nap, and that's just when they discover someone in the stupid desert. "Pff... hai, hai, lets go."

They both took of from their post, and ran towards their target, who surely needed attention. Hopefully, it won't grow too troublesome.

And they indeed ran, until they reached their target. What they saw was indeed gruesome even to a seasoned shinobi.

As they turned the person around, who dressed in a long grey coat, and had long ( quite long ) orange-red ( imagine Kushina, yeah, you got it... ), it revealed a girl, about eighteen years old. She was totally worn off ( like exhausted etc... ), was bruised all over her face, and the visible parts of her body didn't look any better. Oh, and not to forget... she had three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Hitsu shook his head furiously and clenched his fist. "Damn, Kaya, we need to get her to the hospital, now!" Kaya simply stared

"But..."

Hitsu was a bit annoyed. "What but? Its our duty. And she has leaf hitai-ate. There is no reason why not to trust her... If something's up, I'm sure that Kazekage-sama will be able to handle it..."

Kaya simply nodded. Hitsu picked up the unconscious girl, bridal style, and ran to the village. They were quite lucky. Suna was just a few kilometers ahead. Hitsu was a strong guy, so she would be safe in several minutes.

A day later.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by light, and fully white environment. She regained consciousness quite rapidly.

'Fuck... hospital... ... ... wait! That means I'm in Suna... good job Nasake!... you made it! Wahoo!' She started to cheer mentally. It surely was pleasant, that she didn't actually die in that stupid desert...

Although she hated hospitals, this was one of the first times that she was happy to be in one. And for the better even, she felt quite relaxed, and relieved. For the first time in her life, the doctors took a good care of her. She slowly started to sit up.

And that's when a nurse came in.

"Oh hello. It's good to see that you're awake... please don't push yourself, and rest..." She said. In her voice it was evident that she cared. She actually cared about her. About wellbeing of some stranger. It felt nice.

"Hai, arigatou..." she started to lay down again "So I'm in Suna right?" She asked obviously a stupid question... well it was just for the sake of the conversation.

"Hai, that's right. You should be happy... you were found in a terrible state... but somehow you healed very fast... suppose that's good for you." She smiled a bit

"Arigatou... would it be possible to speak with the Kazekage somehow?" Quite an awkward question, but she had to ask.

"Since you're from an allied village, and we don't find shinobi from other villages everyday, I think that Gaara-sama will attend to this personally and will come to see you, to sort this situation out." – "For now please rest."

"Hai, doumo." She simply answered, and closed her eyes, resting. The nurse smiled at this, and left the room.

With that and her heart at ease, she fell asleep.

--- Meanwhile, the Kazekage tower

The man bowed, and then spoke up. "Kazekage-sama, yesterday we've found a shinobi from the leaf in the desert near the village. She seems to be about your age, and is now in the hospital infirmary. Her state was quite bad..."

"Arigatou, I will see into this personally. I will visit her as soon as possible to determine her purpose... and avoid any problems..." Gaara said, simply, and impassively. It was his usual, quite-caring, non brutal self.

--- Later at the hospital

'Lets see... how to explain this in a calm, simplistic manner? Hmh... "Hey Gaara, I look different, but it's me, your best buddy, Naruto! Yeah!"'

She sweat dropped at that thought.

Just in that moment the Kazekage entered her infirmary.

Gaara was the first to speak. "Hello, uh... what your name would be?" Gaara actually felt embarrassed. Geez! Gaara! Embarrassed! Wooo! It was quite an weird uh... question, but anyhow, perfectly logical.

Kea sat up, and spoke up "Oh, Gomen, Gaara-sama. My name is Namikaze Nasake. As for my appearance, please give me a second, and I will explain everything to you. Then we can start the whole conversation. You see, my situation is quite... difficult, so give me some space, arigatou."

Gaara simply nodded. Well actually it was the only thing he could do. He was also wondering about those whisker marks on her face. She bore some similarities to someone, but he just couldn't recall it... so he let her explain.

"Okay, I just hope you'll believe it. As for my whisker marks, it because of this little thing." She lifted her white hospital shirt a bit, to reveal her stomach. She channeled a bit of chakra there, and a seal appeared.

"B-but t-that's" Gaara could only stutter.

"Hai. I am Namikaze Nasake, alias, Uzumaki Naruto."

AN :

Nasake sympathy, compassion

Doumo – Thanks

This fic is somewhat... AU. Next Chapter will briefly explain what happened.


	2. When you’re struck in your heart

AN: Now this explains wtf happened to Nasake/Naruto

Third chapter will take some time...

Chapter 2 – When you're struck in your heart.

Gaara gasped as he heard what the girl said. She claimed that she was his friend. His first real friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Well but he believed her. How couldn't he. She had those whisker marks, same blue eyes, and the Shiki Fuujin seal, and Gaara's own inner demon could feel the presence of the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox. It was impossible to reseal a demon into another person, which was, at the time at least seventeen. It all seemed real. Well he hoped that she would give him clear explanation asap.

After few minutes of deep silence, Gaara opened his mouth to speak. "So...Nar.. Nasake care to explain what happened...?" He focused his sight on the redhead.

She sighed, and looked at him with eyes filled with sadness. Even though Gaara was denser that the old Naruto, and he was emotionally dysfunctional, he understood. She was heartbroken. Something shook the deep foundations of her ability to feel and trust. Something truly horrible happened.

A lone tear escaped her eye, as she prepared herself to talk. "It all began with defeating the Uchiha..."

Flashback

( Here Naruto already knows about her true nature, but it wasn't revealed to anyone yet, and she's in the normal form... so I'll refer to her as to male and Naruto... )

There were several bodies lying in the grass. They could be identified as Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. Yeah, the famed team Hebi. They were finally defeated. They resisted, but at last, they were terminated, for the greater good of the entire shinobi world.

Bruised and bloodied Naruto stood over the body of the now unconscious Uchiha. He stood there with pride. At last, he was able to do it. He was strong enough. He made it. He saved his best friend. His brother, from the clutches of vengeance and broken past.

Now, he would be able to bring him home. Fulfill his promise to Haruno girl, and make everyone happy.

Naruto lowered himself, even though it was truly painful. He took the unconscious 'Last Uchiha' on his back, and started to walk towards the village. Even though he was bleeding heavily, and the village was far away, he was determined to do it.

"I will save you. Nothing will stop me now..." He whispered, to nobody in particular, and continued going towards Konoha at considerable pace.

End Flashback

"... Yeah, I was able to retrieve him... Sure, it was hard, but y'a know how far I go for friends... well after few days of walk, Kyuu healed me enough to walk painlessly, but even after that, my condition was still critical, and Sasuke was still unconscious. Well but at last, I arrived at the gates of the village, and hoped for some warm welcome..."

Flashback

Naruto entered the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, with the famed Last Uchiha on his back. Several people were already waiting nearby.

Naruto was totally exhausted. Exhausted like never before. Gently, he put the Uchiha on the solid ground, and tried to relax his hurting muscles a bit. He noticed some of his friends, who were running towards him.

He stood up a bit, to say at least something like hello to his friends. "Ohayoo, Sakura-chan! I made, I finally brought him back!" He tried to cheer a bit.

Instead of any help, or something warm, the thing he received was rather unexpected. It was a full-power punch ( yeah, super-strength... ), which actually sent him flying about twenty meters, until he crashed into the village wall...

End Flashback

Now she started crying.

"... A-and then the-y al-l as-sembled a-a-arround mme, an-d atta-cked mmmme several times. I-i didn'tt under-stand-d whatt-s goin-gg onnn... Then... a-acrowd of vil...villagers assemble-d... my...'friends' retr-reated a b-bit, an-d the-y let the mm-mob b-beat mm-e..."

At this Gaara clenched his fist hard. Nearly hard enough to draw blood.

"They...they al-l wa-tched, an-dd sm...smil-ed an-d-d smir-ked... Every-o-one, ex-except Tsu-tsunade... Ji-iraiya a a and Ir-ruka... e-ever-ybody just w-w-atched...a-and en-enjoyed i-it."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit more at this.

"A-after f-f-ew mminut-es i...i-wa-s sti-ll con-scious... b-but t-the s-sseal w-whi-ch h-held th-e t-t-trans-format-t-tion b-b-r-oke, an-d whe-n th-th-they r-r-real-is-ised, t-tha-t I'm a a gir-l, the...the...they..."

Flashback

-

"DEMON SCUM!"

"DIE YOU DEMONIC TRASH!"

"Go back to your fox lair you piece of shit"

"MOTHERFUCKING DEMON!"

"Finally, YOU DIE!"

-

-

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE HIDING!"

"LET US GIVE YOU A SMALL GIFT!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

-

End Flashback

At this, she was openly crying, and hugging her knees furiously.

Gaara gulped at this. He fumed with anger. He understood what she tried to say. Her best friends attacked her, beat her up, let others beat her up, and then, they let her to be raped. Raped.

How could somebody do such a thing? How could somebody let their long time friend to be abused like this? They were the demons.

For bringing their long lost friend back, all she got was pain and a broken heart.

It actually made Gaara cry. ( like not totally, but he shed a tear. GAARA SHED A TEAR! DAMN THAT'S FUCKING SERIOUS! )

He walked towards the heartbroken girl, and embraced her. She continued to cry on his chest. Oh, how emotional it was! Nasake actually cried for the third time in her life.

"T-t-thank...y-you..." She managed to whisper.

Gaara knew what he had to do. Nobody made his friends cry, nobody harmed his BEST friend and got away with it. They would pay. He would make sure of it. After he was done with them, they would be on wheelchairs riding around the village for the rest of their lives...

Oh yeah, he would once again show his brutal nature... At this he clenched his fist and gave a chibi cry xD ( Imagine Gaara looking like Lee, crying about flames of youth or something, rofl, and yelling "Love will prevail"... yar, that's crazy, right? ).

AN : I am sorry for short chapters. Its just how I write. One chapter one major event... I will try to make longer chapters and also somehow make the story better... well but don't expect too much for your own good.

I seriously suck at story writing. Anyhow, I will surely somehow crap this out, and make it hopefully at least a bit interesting, yeah lots of shock 'n stuff... there will be some super skills, bloodlines, yeah Nasake will be overpowered, that's for sure... well thats always the cool thing. Anyhow, I expect this to have several Arcs ( stories ) maybe some xovers... Will she die and become a shinigami? Lol... maybe... we'll see

Next chapter will be the 'Five years later' thingy. The whole thing that happened in her past and what lead to her escape from Leaf will be explained with those 'oh favorite' flashback...

Yeah, and be prepared, I will have lots of trouble writing out the life of a girl... yeah, I am SERIOUSLY CLUELESS! And there will be no lemons, as for what I know... I am even more clueless about this... dammit! xD


End file.
